


Querelles d'amoureux

by Arkansas_27



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Quotidien ( TV ) RPF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkansas_27/pseuds/Arkansas_27
Summary: La vie de couple C'est compliqué, Mais quand on pratique le même métier et Que c'est un métier plus que prennant, La vie de couple peut être encore plus dure.Comment se sortir des disputes quotidiennes et de retourner vers son âme sœur sans douter et rester calme en apprenant des nouvelles plutôt inattendues.





	Querelles d'amoureux

\- Mais merde Val ! Je ne te vois même plus ! Sois tu es en reportage sois tu rentre à pas d'heure du bureau ! Tu es crevée et tu es entrain de tomber malade !

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à me parler de ma façon de travailler Hugo parce que tu es encore plus absent que moi ! Ne t'étonnes pas de ne plus me voir si tu n'es même pas là !

\- Mais j'étais en reportage Valentine !

\- Et moi tu penses que j'étais où ? En classe verte peut être ?!

\- Parfait ! Ne parlons plus de travail, de toutes on ne fait que s'engueuler à chaque fois sinon évoque le sujet ! Laissons nos boulots de côté et parlons de ce qui ne va pas !

\- Tu veux parler de ce qui ne va pas ?! Et bien parlons en ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi comme si j'étais une enfant ! Oui on est ensemble et oui tu peux t'inquiéter pour moi mais pas à ce point ! J'ai juste l'impression de me faire engueuler par mon père !

\- Je voudrai bien t'écouter mais tu agis comme une enfant ! Je t'ai dis d'aller chez le médecin et naturellement tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tu n'y vas pas !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Hugo ! Tu le sais parfaitement !

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu te soigne ?! Demander à Yann de te donner un jour de repos ?

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! L'actualité est plus que bouillante ces derniers temps et la rédaction ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un pion en moins ne serrais ce qu'une journée !

\- Mais tu sais que si tu tombes vraiment malade, Yann ne prendra pas de risque et te forcera à te faire examiner et si tu as un arrêt maladie il te forcera à rester ici ! Alors ne fait pas l'enfant et soigne toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Mais je connais mes limites ! Ni toi ni Yann n'a le droit de m'interdire de pratiquer mon métier ! Laisse moi gérer Hugo s'il te plaît...

Le jeune femme s'était rapproché de son copain et avait prononcé sa dernière phrase plus doucement, avec un ton plus posé. Ses derniers mots sonnaient presque comme une supplication, une demande, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Hugo ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et quand la jolie brune vint poser sa tête sur le torse du torse du blond, il la serra dans ses bras.  
Les deux amoureux s'étaient disputés dans le salon de l'appartement parisien qu'ils partageaient depuis désormais un an et demi.

Hugo n'avait pas tord, Valentine était fatiguée depuis bientôt deux semaines, cela s'expliquait facilement, après dès reportage éprouvant un peu partout en France, l'actualité avait été plutôt mouvementée faisant passer aux journalistes de longues journées de travails.

C'était sûrement la fatigue auditionnée au stress qui donnait ses migraine à la jeune femme, elle avait juste besoin de se reposer et de destresser un bon coup et tout irai mieux.

La main de Hugo passa dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme et les caressa pendant de longues minutes.  
Il s'assit sur le canapé, sa belle sur ses genoux, toujours collée à son torse.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute...

Valentine s'était mise à sangloter contre son copain, des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues mais elle les retenaient comme elle pouvait.

\- Val... Trésor... Qu'est ce qui se passe...

Hugo surpris par la réaction de sa compagne la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et essaya de se montrer rassurant pour la calmer.

\- Excuse moi de m'être emporté... C'est juste que je t'aime tellement... Et je m'inquiète pour toi... Tu es fatigué Mon amour... Tu sais que Yann te laissera poser une journée si tu en a besoin...

\- Je ne veux pas... J'ai besoin de travailler...

\- Je sais mon cœur... Mais il faut au moins que tu ailles voir un docteur... Fait ça pour moi au moins... Pour me rassurer...

\- Hugo...

La voix de la journaliste était tremblotante, hésitante aussi.  
Dans le spacieux salon où ils se trouvait, les deux jeunes gens étaient calé dans un coin de la pièce sur le sofa, laissant le vide de la pièce accentuer la proximité des amoureux.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Val... Je sens que tu n'es pas bien là...

\- Je n'ai pas vu de docteur... Mais pas parce que je n'avais pas le temps...

Les paroles de la journaliste n'étaient plus que des murmures glissés à l'oreille de son compagnon.

\- Je déteste les médecins... C'est vraiment une phobie...

Quelques peu honteuse, la brunette baissa la tête en attendant la réaction de son homme.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire tu sais, on aurai pu trouver une solution.

\- Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée...

La jeune d'elle pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, humidifiant au passage la chemise de son compagnon.

\- Mon amour...

Hugo essayait de calmer la jeune femme et décida au bout de quelques minutes de l'emmener dans leur chambre car elle avait besoin de repos.  
Après l'avoir déposé dans leur lit, le blond déboutonna une à une les attaches du chemisier de sa belle et l'aida à l'enlever. Il lui retira par la suite son jean pour qu'elle soit à l'aise pour dormir.  
Il s'assit un instant à ses côté, caressant la jour de sa bien aimée dont les yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.  
Elle se redressa et alla à la rencontre des lèvres de son compagnon.

\- J'ai envie de toi Hugo...

Les paroles de la jeune femme étaient assurées.

\- Val... Je pense pas que tu sois en état...

\- Je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de toi...

Hugo ne savait plus quoi faire, sa partenaire Le suppliais d'aller plus loin ce soir, il en avait envie, il ne pouvait pas Le cacher, mais il ne voulait pas profiter de Valentine, qu'il pensait juste bouleversée et fatiguée.

Une main tout sauf timide passa sous la chemise du blond, caressant son torse.

\- Val...

\- J'ai envie de toi... S'il te plaît...

\- Bordel...

Le beau blond fini par écraser ses lèvres contre celles de sa compagne.  
C'est dans un soupir d'aisance que les amoureux s'unirent.

Leurs corps encore transpirants reposaient sur le lit.  
Soudain, ce fut comme une illumination.

\- Hugo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Promet moi de rester calme...

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Je te le promet, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que... Je ne crois pas avoir eu mes règles ce mois ci...

\- Attend... Tu veux dire... 

\- Je... J'en sais rien... Mais... En y repensant... On s'était pas protégé après l'anniversaire de Vincent si ?

\- Je t'avoue que je ne me souviens pas de ça... Mais... Tu aimerai avoir un enfant ? Enfin... Je veux dire maintenant...

Valentine hocha la tête timidement et un sourire naquit sur le visage du blond et il colla son front sur celui de son amoureuse et lui sourit.

\- Je sais que c'est pas sur mais ça serait tellement fou...

La joie ne quittait plus le visage du couple et leur querelle de début de soirée était plus qu'oubliée.

Cette soirée qui avait commencée sur des notes un peu complexes paraissait se terminer sur une belle surprise quelques peu inattendue mais une belle surprise quand même...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à faire des remarques pour Que je puisse m'améliorer et publier des textes de meilleures qualités jours après jours.


End file.
